<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Boyfriend Does My Makeup! by Malakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224536">My Boyfriend Does My Makeup!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia'>Malakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Modern Era, Youtuber AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei decides it would be fun for Kakashi to do her makeup for her followers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Boyfriend Does My Makeup!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fic for the <a href="https://kaka-mei.tumblr.com/">KakaMei Event</a> that is accepting stuff until the 17th of May! MADE IT!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p></p></div><p>Kakashi silently watched from his spot on the living room couch, Pakkun sitting in his lap and his other dogs laying around the room, as Mei rigged the camera and computer set up aimed at him. But rather than pay attention to what his girlfriend was doing, he dubiously eyed the makeup that was laid out on the table between the two of them. </p><p>When Mei stood up fully with a flick of her hair, he tore his eyes away to look at her wearily. “You really are doing this?” he asked. </p><p>Mei smiled. “My fans want it,” she stated as she scooted Bull over enough just to sit next to Kakashi. </p><p>“And my fans want to see my face,” he countered, pointing to his lower face mask. “But fans can’t always get what they want.”</p><p>His girlfriend giggled. “I think it will be a nice treat for them.” She reached and grabbed the worn but still elastic makeup headband on the table. “Now stop being a stubborn ass,” she chided as she put it on. </p><p>Kakashi sighed as Mei turned to him with her hair now pushed out of her face. He took a moment to bask in her beauty, eyes traveling over every sharp, wonderful feature that included the bright green eyes and adorable dimples on either side of her mouth before he reached out and grabbed the small camera remote next to him. </p><p>“But you like my stubborn ass,” he joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. </p><p>Mei scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Yet she still wore a smile, so he knew she wasn’t too annoyed with him. </p><p>She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. “Ready?” </p><p>With one last suffering sigh, he nodded and passed on the remote.</p><p>Mei pressed a button on the controller and the camera light began to blink, indicating that it was recording. Both of them stared at it and their reflection faced back from the laptop screen that was next to it. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Mei spoke. “Hello again everyone!” She waved a hand in greeting. </p><p>“Today I have something special for you all,” she went on. She motioned a hand at Kakashi, who waved back with a lazy salute. “Some of you know my boyfriend, Kakashi, and know that he is a Vistuber too. His channel is PoliceHound. </p><p>“If you love animals,” she winked at the camera, “dogs in particular- and have questions about animal control police and policies- his channel the one for you!” She pointed and looked up. It showed on the laptop as her pointing to the corner. “I will put a link to his channel here!”</p><p>She then spread her arms out and showed, “As you can see we aren’t in my office, a classroom, or my bedroom.” She then indicated her face. “And I am not all dolled up.”</p><p>She smiled at the camera. “Many of you have been reaching out to me on here, Snapshot, Chatoto, and Peep about me getting Kakashi involved with my videos ever since we revealed it a few months ago that we were together. And some of you gave me a fun little idea.”</p><p>She giggled, green eyes bright. “Many of you might remember the old trend of boyfriends doing their girlfriends makeup. So I decided to go with that!” </p><p>“So here we are!” She waved a hand at the table. “We have all my makeup.” </p><p>She turned to Kakashi and grinned. She placed a gentle hand on his thigh. “My loving boyfriend,” she announced tenderly. </p><p>She looked back at the camera. Kakashi noted happily she didn’t remove her hand from his thigh. “We are almost all set!” </p><p>Mei giggled. “I have one more announcement before we begin. I have decided to up the trend to a challenge! Let my boyfriend do my makeup <em> and </em>then go out to dinner with whatever he has done. No changing or brushing up; what he does I will wear it!” </p><p>“For the record,” Kakashi interjected. “I also think this idea is crazy.”  </p><p>Mei developed a small frown as she looked at him. Kakashi’s heart twinged because it looked more like a pout and he <em> hated </em>it when she did that. It made her look like a kicked puppy. (And like hell would he tell her that. She may look sweet but his Mei had a set of teeth and claws to put most hardened men to shame.) </p><p>She lightly slapped his shoulder. “You can always back out,” she taunted. </p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “You got another secret boyfriend I don’t know about to help you with this challenge?” he teased back.</p><p>Mei grinned. “Eight of them actually.”</p><p>Bisuke rested by her feet and she leaned down to pick him up. Of course, the dog made a small fuss until she set his hind legs in her lap. He flipped his head back to where he was looking at her upside down. </p><p>Mei gave him a brief kiss as she held Bisuke’s front paws, so the dog’s stomach faced Kakashi. She then looked at Kakashi again. “Here is one right now!” She giggled. She waved one of Bisuke’s paws. “The rest of them are just as cute!” </p><p>Kakashi chuckled as he moved Pakkun off his lap. The dog growled and huffed at being moved and walked away over the cushions. He then just curled up at the end of the couch with Shiba and Guruko.</p><p>“While they are certainly cute.” Kakashi continued to chuckle while he removed Bisuke from his girlfriend’s lap. “It’ll be difficult for them to actually do your makeup.”</p><p>Mei fluttered her lashes at him. “Then will my human boyfriend help me?” </p><p>“Looks like I don’t have a choice,” he winked at her, “if I want to keep my top position as your main boyfriend.”</p><p>Mei laughed and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek in thanks. </p><p>Kakashi then looked at the table dubiously again. All of the makeup was very different from what he used back during his college years. He tried to remember what Mei’s routine was but couldn’t quite recall since he only partially observed her at work. He wasn’t really paying attention to the products she used; he was more entranced with his girlfriend. </p><p>He reached out for a bottle that was marked ‘moisturizer.’ He vaguely recognized the shape of the bottle as the one she used as the first thing. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Mei’s reaction. But like the professional she was, she gave no indication if it was right or not. She only continued to smile encouragingly. </p><p>He huffed as he opened the bottle. “One last chance to back out,” he warned. </p><p>Mei’s eyes flashed determinedly and she sat up straighter. “Do your worst.” </p><p>Kakashi just chuckled again as he squirted the liquid of the moisturizer in one of his hands and set to work.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi sighed heavily as he finished the last of his work. He leaned back against the couch with his head falling back. “Never again...,” he muttered, feeling exhausted.</p><p>Mei bellowed in laughter. </p><p>He raised his head and glared at his girlfriend as she removed her makeup headband carefully. He watched as she picked up the mirror and scrutinized her appearance while she fixed her hair. </p><p>Kakashi had to admit, he felt very proud of the job he did. He had chosen to go with something simple: green eyeshadow that matched her eye color, mascara, bright red and glossy lips, and finally a bit of blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“You did a wonderful job!” she complimented while she put the mirror down. She smirked. “For the fifth try.”</p><p>Kakashi huffed irritably. </p><p>After applying the moisturizer, foundation, and coverup, he had first tried to go with a smokey eye since he liked how it looked on her. He quickly came to realize though that it wasn’t so much just gently brushing on the makeup as he had seen her do. </p><p>When he had finished one eye, he immediately knew that it wasn’t going to be as pretty as he would have liked. And when he had done the second eye, he knew he was screwed with this challenge. He had turned Mei into a raccoon rather than the vixen he was going for. </p><p>Of course, she wanted to look but he insisted she go wash her face so he could do it again. She agreed but said she still wanted to see it and rushed off to the bathroom before he could try and convince her to use the kitchen sink. (Completely forgetting that she would still see the look when she would edit the video.)</p><p>He sank into the couch when he heard her hysterical laughter before he heard the water going. He then looked over the makeup again to figure out a new design. (And here he discovered a bottle labeled ‘premier’ and he began to worry for all women’s health because wasn’t that something used when painting? Why did they have something like that? He asked about it when Mei returned but she merely grinned at him and said she would tell him <em> after </em>they finished.)</p><p>His second try was better than the first. That was when he decided to go for the simple green for eyeshadow. He then tried to give Mei a ‘cat-eye’ look with some liquid eyeliner since he had used the stuff before and he proudly could say he could use the eyeliner very well. Yet he quickly learned that it was a <em> much </em> different case when applying it to someone else. It looked so horrible that Kakashi <em> begged </em>for her to just wash it off at the kitchen sink so he wouldn’t suffer the embarrassment of her seeing his work. (She agreed, thankfully.)</p><p>On his third attempt, he had <em> just </em>finished her eyes and was working on putting on the red lipstick when Uhei, Akino, and Urushi decided it was ‘playtime.’ The three dogs started chasing each other and jumping on them. This, of course, made him mess up the lipstick. The dogs also had succeeded in nearly knocking over the makeup table. </p><p>Kakashi barely managed to save it from falling because, <em> damn it, </em> he was not going to be responsible for paying Mei back if her <em> expensive </em>makeup was damaged. (He knew that it wouldn’t matter to her, but he had seen some of the prices on the containers and would feel terrible if something were to happen to them.)</p><p>The fourth try he attempted contouring. He promptly came to the decision after he finished that whoever invented it was the <em> devil </em>and he would murder them if they ever met. Mei made it look so easy when she did it but when he finished her skin was splotchy and so uneven he wanted to bang his head up against a wall at his failure.</p><p>Finally, he just went with the basics that he knew. And the results were perfect if he did say so himself.</p><p>Mei leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before she turned back to the camera. </p><p>“And we are done!” she announced. “I will be posting pictures before this video is released since we are going out tonight with friends, so many of you will have seen the finished product by then. But as you can see, it wasn’t an easy look to achieve!” She giggled. </p><p>Once she was finished, her expression turned a bit more business-like. “Don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe.” She waved at the camera with a grin. Kakashi joined her with a little salute of his own. “See you next time!”</p><p>She waited a few minutes before she grabbed the remote and stopped the recording. </p><p>“Thank you for indulging me,” she said as she turned to look at him again.</p><p>Kakashi nodded, still limp on the couch. “It was no problem.”</p><p>She bit her bottom lip and he could tell she was repressing a smile. “Was it really that bad?”</p><p>He pretended to think it over a second, just until he could see the slight look of worry in her eyes. “No,” he admitted, “it was really fun. Even with the dog madness.” </p><p>Mei laughed. When she looked back at him, he made sure to look her dead in the eyes and announced, “But never again. Not unless you tell me what each makeup product is and what it is used for.” </p><p>“Now where is the fun in that?” she giggled while she stood up. </p><p>“I am going to go get dressed for tonight,” she announced as she walked to the bedroom, “before I clean everything up.” </p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. “You sure you want to go out with the makeup I did,” he asked, just in case she changed her mind during the ordeal. </p><p>Mei looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk. She winked at him. “I said it was a challenge,” she chuckled, “and I intend to follow through! </p><p>“Besides,” her smile turned soft, “I want to show off all the hard work my boyfriend did.”</p><p>She threw him a kiss. “I will be back in a few minutes,” she called over her shoulder as she walked away again. “And after I clean up, we should have enough time to meet everyone at the bar.”</p><p>Kakashi hummed in affirmation. He smiled softly, though, as Mei disappeared into the bedroom. After a minute of just staring, he too got up to take care of the dogs and get himself ready.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>